One More Night
by tmntyyh
Summary: Steve hated and loved Tony, the situation they were in, and himself for creating the situation. Warnings are inside.


Title: One More Night

Summary: Steve hated and loved Tony, the situation they were in, and himself for creating the situation.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Title and inspiration from Maroon 5's "One More Night."

Warnings: Yaoi, slash, kissing, sex, het, adult themes, swearing, poor grammar/spelling, etc.

* * *

Steve had not meant to do it. Certainly did not mean to by lying in Tony's bed and staring up at the ceiling as he thought about what he could do without looking too awkward. Like all the times before this one, he had promised himself that it would be the last time that he had gone to that big, ugly building in search of comfort late in the night. The genius was always receptive to him, which was something that he was not expecting to happen after their volatile meeting, and he never made any promises of being faithful or loving him. And, despite his best efforts, the super soldier only managed to last a few days before the cycle repeated itself.

The first time it happened, it was nothing short of explosive. Steve had followed the eccentric man back to the Tower to reprimand his lack of self-control earlier in the day and all the lives he had put at risk. True to his nature, Tony had snapped at the leader of the Avengers and an all-out fight erupted between them. The brunette insulted his "back-woods," "home-sy," and "bitching" way of barking orders at the others like they were dogs, knowing full well that he was just riling up the blonde even more. Unable to control his own anger, the Captain had snapped back that Howard had no problem following order even as a consultant and questioned why it was so damn hard for him to do the same. A fist had caught Steve in his jaw before he could even register the palm on his crotch and the chapped lips against his mouth.

He swore that it would be the last time and had left the brunette's bed while the engineer slept peacefully. A few days later, Tony had called him to whine and complain about the bites and bruises that he had left of his acclaimed flawless skin. He demanded that the soldier make things right and was displeased when the blonde snorted and hung up on him. That spurred the brunette to take things to Steve's small apartment and take up where things left off.

By the third encounter, Steve thought that he was falling for the engineer just to later hear from Clint that the man was seen flirting and shoving his tongue down some model's throat. He made sure not to react to the archer's words but the punching bags at SHIELD were unable to handle his rage. He found himself growing to hate the man that flaunted through the press with a different dame on his arm at every turn and even tried to keep their interactions professional.

Then Tony had made a snide comment about him pining over his dead girlfriend and the next thing Steve knew, the cycle had kicked back into gear.

He made sure not to confuse their trysts with anything romantic; no dates, no flowers, no sharing meals... The soldier made sure to keep his distance with it came to his emotion, made sure not to let his heart get caught up in the action that circled between his crotch and mouth without making any stops. He made sure not to fall prey to the brunette and knew more than his fare share about soldier's comfort after serving in the Army.

It did not keep himself from sneering at his reflection when he rode his motorcycle home. It did not quell the feelings that he was being used and was using the brunette as well. Steve could not help but make the comparison between Tony when he was all riled up and Howard when he was rambling off about his newest creation and gift to the soldier. The heat and intensity was there, but none of the affection was when it came to Stark. And he was almost certain that the younger and yet older man had to have realized the same thing. Probably long before he had.

It was carnal.

It was lust.

And it made him hate who he had become.

He looked over to Tony, who was looking right back at him. Deep brown eyes were softer than they were earlier when the man had insulted him, spitting out that he wished that they had left him in the ice and that he remained a ghost to the world, a reminder of a time that had sent the world into a tailspin. He could see the soft curve of the man's lips, noting that it was the first smile that the other man had aimed at him in...ever. He had seen the guy smile at cameras, dames, and each and every one of their teammates, but never him. Steve was so caught up in the affectionate smile, feeling his chest warm at the gentle look he was given.

"Hey," Tony breathed. "Get out. I've got Pepper stopping by in..."

"Twenty minutes, sir," JARVIS chimed in.

"Yeah, twenty minutes."

And like that, the magic of the evening was broken and Steve found himself hating the genius once more. "You're a whore," the blonde hissed as he rose from the other man's bed, dressing quickly and promising himself that this was the last time he was going to do such a thing, swearing it on his own heart.

"It takes one to know one!" Tony shouted back as Steve slammed the door shut behind him, damaging the frame and the heavy door as well. As he walked down the hall, ignoring the cold and empty feeling of the Tower, the soldier tried to calm his hammering heart and the queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew that the other man was a playboy; he never stuck with anything for long, be that a robot or human being.

This was the last time, Steve promised himself. He would never return to the Tower and he was not going to fall back into the love-hate spiral that Tony continued to suck him into.

Realistically, a part of his mind brought up that he was going to find himself back in the man's bed in a matter of days no matter what promised he made to himself.

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
